Liars Lie
by UxieSweetie
Summary: "No…NO!" I snapped.  "Don't touch me like that!  You're my enemy…I hate you…I HATE you!"   -ZaDr, Rated T jsut to be safe, but it's not necessarily a T-
1. Chapter 1

**_AN- H__AHA, I was extra bored...so I wrote this. ^_^ It's based off of a picture done by a chick who can draw FANTASTICALLY! Anyways, in one of her pictures, it says what Zim says at the end...(ish), except it's Dib saying it to Zim...ANYWAYS..._**

* * *

"YOU'RE MAKING IT UP!" I shouted, throwing another punch at the Dib-Thing. He fumbled backwards. It wasn't as strong as it should have been. I clenched my teeth and balled my fists as Dib collected himself, straightening out his glasses.

His amber eyes locked mine in place, and a chill ran down my spine and through every wire and tube of my PAK. "I'm not making it up, Zim."

"No! You filthy hyuumans lie! You lie about everything, even about the most miniscule things!" I jabbed my gloved finger at him. He shook his head.

"I'm telling the truth. I'm moving away. Well, not too far. I'll still be close enough to check up on you every so often." I gnashed my teeth at him and lunged, pinning him to the floor. My claws dug deeply into his chest, nearly spilling the human life goo. But they didn't.

"Liar! Don't tell me those things! Don't say that! What kind of joke is that?" He smiled despite the obvious discomfort I brought him. I loosened my grip. He shifted, and I fell off of him, staring in disbelief. Why did he not fight back? Why did he just smile?

Dib turned to leave, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'll be back one more time to say bye tonight. I won't be at skool tomorrow, so don't expect me there." I gaped in disbelief as he gently shut my front door. I shouted and pounded my fist at the wall, creating a large hole next to the monkey picture. Anger raged through me. What kind of joke was that? Maybe he was planning something. Maybe he just wanted to see my reaction when he said that. Well, whatever the case, he didn't get what he wanted. Wait! Maybe! Maybe he'll think that that'll drop my guard! Then I'll be more vulnerable to his plot!

GIR ran into the living room. "Master!" He squeaked. "What's wrong?" I gazed down at him.

"Nothing, GIR. Go back and do what you were doing." I responded. His eyes shined a cherry red as he saluted me and ran into the kitchen. Curling up into a ball, I rested on the couch and waited for some clever idea to surpass Dib's.

I jolted off the couch and landed with a thud. Had I fallen asleep? That wasn't supposed to happen! Irks don't sleep! My heart pounded. My dream…it was all so vivid. Every detail, every word. I hadn't even noticed it was a dream. I jumped and screamed a little when GIR came up behind me and poked me. "I MADE WAFFLES!" He smiled. Ugh, I was absolutely sick of waffles. SICK OF THEM! But it was the only hyuuman food that didn't make me ill. So, reluctantly, I stood and went into the kitchen. He gobbled his in about ten seconds and ran downstairs while I was still working on waffle number one.

"Why," I hummed to myself, "am I worrying about this?" I put the fork down and stared at the syrupy food. "Why am I feeling…upset about this? It's just Dib." I found that a tear slid off my cheek and onto the waffle, disappearing in the sugary goo. "All these 'emotions.' It's so alien. It's so…so…I feel like a…a…"

"A human." A soft silky voice responded from the front of the house. I rubbed the tears from my cheeks and faced the hyuuman. He stood there, not even attempting to try to take a picture or make a video of me without my human disguise.

"What do you want, Pitiful Hyuuman?" I growled. He shrugged.

"Just wanted to say good bye." I shook my head.

"FOOL BOY! ZIM KNOWS YOU ARE LYING! How long are you going to keep this up?"

Dib stepped towards me and I got out of my chair and stepped towards him. "Until I move." I gritted my teeth.

"It's not going to work Dib-Worm!" I started shaking. "I know you're lying to me! I know your plan!"

"You're not even going to keep me here? I'm your enemy. You can keep me here and torture me and everything." He snickered. "Huh, I guess you're not that high and mighty." My claws then ripped through the flesh of his face and he stumbled backwards. He looked at me and walked closer. He stumbled back once again as my fist impaled him. I didn't understand, this emotion…my squeedily-spooch, no, my _heart_. My _heart_ hurt. Why did it hurt? Why did he have to betray me? Wait…what was I thinking? Why did I think that?

"Zim…" He reached out and stroked my cheek, but I withdrew. I noticed his fingers were wet. My face was wet. My eyes were leaking…leaking tears. I didn't understand why though. He took another step forward and placed his hands on either side of my face. "Zim." He whispered.

I shook him off, but he began to stroke my head. I fell to my knees. "No…NO!" I snapped. "Don't touch me like that! You're my enemy…I hate you…I HATE you!" My heart burned in my chest and I began to sob uncontrollably. "No…no, I'm the liar…all the time!" I gripped his arms, holding him still to make sure he didn't run. "Please…please…don't leave me. Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone…" I cried. I was sure I would run out of tears but they kept coming.

Dib wrapped his arms around me into a…hug, is it called? He understood. I didn't tell him, but he understood. He understood this emotion. I gripped him tightly, as if he'd disappear if I didn't hold on. He placed his hand on the back of my head, allowing me to cry into his shoulder. "D-Dib…what is this? This feeling I have? My heart hurts."

"Love." I looked into his amber eyes.

"Love? What is 'love'?"

"Love is when humans, well generally humans, want to always be with and care for another, regardless of actions. That doesn't mean they _will_ always be there. They _want_ to be there."

"Dib…" I looked down at the floor, ashamed about these next three words, "I love you." He gasped lightly. I don't believe he expected that from an Irken, especially his worst enemy.

"Z-Zim…?"

"How do you hyuumans show affection? A…a kiss?" He smiled and touched my mouth with his mouth. My heart sped up and I felt my face get warm. But it was bliss, and I held him closer to me.

He touched my forehead with his and he stared me in the eyes. "I love you too, Zim." I blinked. He…loved me? Even though it was so _alien_, this 'love' emotion, I was happy that he loved me. He held me to his chest, and I leaned against him, listening to his heartbeat. It was so different from an Irken's heart beat, but similar at the same time. After about five minutes of nothing but the embrace, he spoke softly. "Zim."

"Eh?"

"I'm not actually moving away." I pulled myself away from him and I stood. He smiled sheepishly. "I still love you though. I just wanted to see what you felt." He stood as well. I just glowered, enraged.

"Get out of my house." I said with disappointment, jabbing my finger towards the door. He nodded and walked silently to the door and opened it. He stepped out and turned to me.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me for that?" I blinked, and slammed the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN- This chapter is a li'l shorter than the other, but...Ehh, I was on a time crunch._**

**_MORE ZADR! YAY_**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 2

I sat in class on Monday, doodling on my notebook. The images of the weekend ran through my head and I began to feel the rage boil in my squeedily-spooch. Damn that...that...DIB! I never felt like that before. The pencil in my hand broke due to the force I applied. "Oops."

"Alright students." The teacher announced. "We will be doing a partner project on what we've covered so far. Topics include Freud, Jung, Neurotransmitters, Psychophysiology, and Psychoanalysis! Pick one, and pick one partner! These will be due next Moday!" Damn it. I didn't pay enough attention in this class. I had no idea what any of that meant.

"Z-Zim..." I looked up from my notebook. It was Gretchen. "D-do you want to be my partner?" That girl...that girl has liked me since I first came to this rock. She was wierd. I didn't really want to be her partner for this project...

"HEY! Zim! C'mere!" I heard Dib call. Glancing over, I saw him beconing me. He wanted to work with me. I gave him a nasty look.

"Ok, Gretchen! I shall be your partner for this assignment!"

"Thank you Zim!" She smiled. "You're amazing!"

"Yes yes! I AM amazing! Now let us work on the assignment of...PSYCHOLOGY!"

We sat next to each other and rummaged through various notes before deciding to do Psychophysiology, whatever that was. Dib scoffed at me as he sat next to Zita. But no matter. I wrote things down on te papers that we needed to research. "Psst! Zim!" Dib called. "Zim!" I ignored him. "Zim! I need to talk to you! Please Zim!" I still ignored him along with pointless babel from Gretchen. 'Ugh...I need to go...destroy something.' "Zim!" AH! He wouldn't shut up. "Ziiiimmm!" He finally got up and came over to us. "Hey."

"What Dib?" I snapped. "What. Do. You. Want?" Glowering at him, I balled my hands into fists. He stepped back just a little.

"I-I just wanted to say sorry about this weekend and I wondered if I can make up for it?" I squinted an eye.

"Sorry? SORRY?" I screeched. "What do you MEAN?" I stood to his level. "I opened myself up to you and you humiliated me! You hurt me Dib!" By this time everyone in the classroom was gaping at us and Dib's face got red.

He lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry Zim."

"And in my own HOUSE! No you CAN'T make it up." I said and sat back down next to a very silent Gretchen. Dib stood there for a minute before nodding and returning to his own desk. 'That Dib! Why does he think he can make it better? He can't make it better! No, never! He-'

"Zim?" Gretchen spoke softly. "Are you...crying?" I looked up before realizing I did in fact have a tear sliding down my cheek. I wiped it away swiftly.

"N-no." She had a worried look on her face but I fake-smiled to show I was fine. "So, uh, the ID. T-that's an odd state of mind isn't it? Heh..."

"Um, I-I guess..." Grethen was quieter the rest of the day.

On the way home, the Dib-Thing followed me, though he tried to make it conspicuous. It didn't work so well for him. "Why are you following me Dib?" I asked.

He sighed and came up to me. "I really am sorry." His eyes were sad, and I almost (ALMOST) felt like giving in to those pathetic amber orbs. "I just was doing a little test."

"A test? Well, Zim did not like being a part of your experiment." I replied darkly.

"I...I'm sorry. I really want to make it up to you. Please." I thought for a moment. On one hand, I'll be giving on. On the other, the Dib will be sad and I'll never hear the end of it. So, I chose the lesser of two evils and gripped the collar of his shirt.

"Ok, the Dib can make it up to Zim. But Dib will have to work hard." I smirked and I could feel Dib's heart race in his chest.

* * *

**_AN- YAY!_**

**_~UxieS._**


End file.
